


a kiss for the wind

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The ginkgo bracelet had become a part of her, after all this time.How would it feel if Reira lost it?
Relationships: Gavin/Reira
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	a kiss for the wind

**Author's Note:**

> another fluff for my project hehe  
> enjoy some Gavin feels ~~*and trust me, he's a SOFT boyfriend*~~  
>  xoxo

_Oh, god. The ginkgo bracelet, where was it?_

How could she lose such an important bracelet? Yes, it was the bracelet Gavin gave her, the most precious belonging — just because it was from Gavin, not because of the protection it provided, that came second.

The bracelet had become a part of her, after all this time.

Reira looked down to her wrist, it felt empty and wrong without the bracelet, but she’d been looking around her apartment to no avail. Reckless enough to realize it was no longer on her wrist after she took a shower.

Frustrated, she went through her apartment once more, from one corner to another until it was all a mess. Blankets, pillows, clothing thrown on the floor, some furniture were moved, even the books in her bookshelf now scattered on the floor. Certain that it must be around because she didn’t go outside at all since last night, the last time she remembered the bracelet was still on her wrist.

As if sensing her distress, or maybe he actually did, Gavin appeared on her balcony. Flying in and landed on his feet, as graceful as the wind. If it wasn’t for the sudden gust of wind that ruffled her hair, she wouldn’t have noticed him for being too busy searching for the bracelet. Reira turned to the balcony, on the verge of tears due to her frustration.

He was suddenly alerted by her troubled expression, entering the apartment in hasty steps.“Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

“Gavin..” Reira walked to meet him halfway, throwing her arms around him to seek for the familiar sense of security and comfort he always provided when she needed it. “I’m sorry..”

“Huh? Why are you apologizing?” Accepting her sudden embrace, he let his hand rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. It was rare to see her like this, too frustrated until her eyes were glassy, while she usually was bright and fearless. He wondered if something bad had happened.

Burying her face against his chest, she sighed exasperatedly and breathed in his presence before responding to him. “I can’t find it, I tried, but..”

“I won’t know if you don’t tell me, and since I’m here, I can help you to look for it.”

Reira released him, leaning away a little as she peered up with apologetic eyes. “It’s the bracelet.” Then she looked down to her wrist, it felt wrong without the ginkgo bracelet he gave her. “I lost it, sorry.”

Gavin laughed inaudibly, slightly relieved. “Here I thought it was an urgency.” He reached for her wrist, thumb tracing randomly upon her skin at where the bracelet was supposed to be.

“This is _very very_ urgent, Gavin.” Reira pouted.

Nevertheless, he appreciated the sentiment, very much, smiling with reassurance at her. “Don’t worry, let’s go look for it together and if you can’t find it, I’ll make you another bracelet.”

With a nod, she released herself from Gavin. “I’d still prefer to find it.” Sure, he could give her another bracelet but she was too sentimental to everything precious to her. A replacement won’t mean as much as the original bracelet.

They both began to search her apartment through every corner of the room.

After an exasperated sigh and finished with her search around the bed stands with no result, she turned to see Gavin already sitting on the couch leisurely, lifting his hand where the bracelet was hanging from, glinting against the soft sunlight from the wide open balcony. 

A small, surprised gasp escaped her lips. “You found it!!” Reira hurried to walk over to Gavin and stood before him.

Gavin grinned in amusement to see the abrupt change in her expression. Before, she almost shed some tears for losing this bracelet, but now.. “Is this really that important to you?”

The tone in her voice was bright like the smile she wore upon her countenance. “It’s a gift from you, of course it’s important.” Reira stretched out a hand, palm upward, waiting with expectant gaze.

He snatched her hand tentatively, enclosed the ginkgo bracelet around her wrist, clasping it carefully, back to where it used to be. “Don’t lose it again.” But it was too gentle for a warning, more of a reminder than anything else. One that was spoken with affection.

“I won’t.” A soft smile crossed her face while she was staring down at him.

In response, Gavin pressed his lips on the back of her hand, a soft kiss that was full of fondness, then grabbed her waist to pull her to sit down on his lap.

Reira laughed heartily, relieved and happy in his lap, sliding her arms around his neck. “Did you come here because you sensed my distress in the wind?” Because he was just here last night. _Or maybe you came here for another reason — hopefully so._

“No.” He whispered, nuzzling his face on the curve of her neck. “I just missed you.”

“Much better reason. Oh, but where did you find the bracelet?”

“It was stuck in the back of one of the cushions.” He said distractedly.

A gasp, then a faint blush spreading over her cheeks. “Now I remembered. Weren’t we here last night?” Reira paused for a moment, giggling softly at the memory that appeared in her mind. “We were.. Uhm, _busy and distracted_. That might be when it got stuck somehow.”

Gavin was silent while slowly pulling her down on the couch. He climbed above her, straddling her legs with a mix of mischief and desire lighting up his eyes. “We’ll make sure it won’t get stuck this time.”

“Gavin!” But she wasn’t protesting as he rained kisses along her throat and to the neck, her body inevitably squirmed beneath him. “Wait, wait!”

He abruptly stopped and leaned away, frowning with sudden concern as he stared down to her.

Mischief in her smile, Reira quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down and her lips found his, nibbling playfully to part them before her tongue slipped between. _Before that, I have something else in mind_ , she silently thought in amusement. And she kissed her fiercely, fingers tangled in his hair, pulling and tugging to match the intensity of her kiss.

His eyes widened at her sudden attack-kiss, but he responded eagerly nonetheless as his lips moved in sync with hers, his eyes now closed. A harsh intake of breath filled Gavin’s lungs when the kiss broke apart, he was panting like her but the burning love in his eyes now became one with unbridled desire. “What’s that for?” He asked, looking intensely down at her kiss-swollen lips, a little bashful.

“For finding the bracelet.” _For always being there for me, for protecting me, but mostly, for everything._ Unable to hold herself back from the yearning to kiss him more, Reira let out a playful laugh and pulled him down to lay beside her on the couch. “Lay down here, because I won’t stop kissing you until all my thanks is conveyed.”

Gavin let himself melt into her kisses, closing his eyes to relish the emotions that carried within her kiss. “I love you,” He whispered against her lips ever so softly.

As promised, Reira kissed him once more and felt his arm wrapped around her to bring her even closer, as if this close proximity still wasn’t enough and she needed him much closer. Their chests pressed against each other, limbs tangled, so close they could feel each other’s heartbeats pounding loudly in between the sound of their wet, sloppy kisses.

_I won’t lose the bracelet again, and I won’t lose you either._

Never letting him to separate until she gave enough kisses to fill his heart entirely with love and passion, while her own heart was _burning, burning, burning_.

They shared kisses, breaths, and love. 

Enveloped by the soft breeze of the wind.


End file.
